Closed Beta Launch Update
Environment *Improved Global Illumination. All elements in the world are now lit more realistically. *The starting location has been changed. Players now start on a small island, with various weapons available for them to play with. All weapons are removed before a round begins. *Added new buildings (School, Hospital, Health Center, Stores, Restaurant) *Added new locations (Lake, River, Logging area, Swamp, Flooded town, Shooting range, Power plant, Quarry, Ruined castle, Underground bunker) *Completed the military base located on the southern island *Trees and grass on the mountain areas have been reworked *Graphics quality on the plains have been improved and various cover objects have been added *Improved all building exteriors and interiors and are now more realistic *Improved the overall appearance of towns *Added environmental sound effects and the environment is now much more realistic *Added rainy weather. Rounds have a 10% chance of starting with rain. Action & Gunplay *Adjusted balance for all weapons and attachments *Added new recoil system *Added new equip weapon animations. Changing weapons is no longer instantaneous. *Added changes to movement speed, by weapon class, while in 3rd person aim-mode & ADS *Added new reload when current magazine is empty *Added a new scope *Added motion captured animations (WIP) *Added melee *Non-equipped weapons are now shown on the character’s back *Improved driving mechanics. This will prevent unexpected movements and non-responsive vehicles *You can now lean to your left and right by holding the Q or the E key *You can now use throwable items both over and underhand. You can toggle between under and overhanded throwing by right clicking on the mouse when in the throwing stance Gameplay *Player count per round has now been increased to 96. If we are not happy with server performance, this will be reduced *You can now select when to jump out of the airplane when a round starts by pressing F *Made changes to how you maneuver your character when free-falling and/or parachuting down to the island *Some fences are now destructible *Team Mode: You can now spectate as your team mate if you die first *Team Mode: Added a “crawl” animation in the REVIVE state Characters/Items *Added 3 new hair styles for male and female characters *Added 10 new skins for the CBT crate *Added 2 new gas masks *Added descriptions for every item *Added Ghillie Suit. This can only be obtained in air-dropped care packages UI *The UI has been reworked (WIP) *Added ability to view your character and gear in the inventory *Added highlight to lootable items so that they can be more easily recognized *Added ability to split stackable items *Added a kill counter to the inventory screen *Added ability to mark a specific spot on the map (Right-click) (WIP) Options *Added various options for graphics and sound *Added more options for key bindings *Added ability to set mouse sensitivity for multiple situations *Added ability to use heal and boost items via hotkeys Sound *Adjusted attenuation ranges and low pass filter for all gun classes (WIP) *Re-made all weapon samples for all ranges and silenced versions (WIP) *Added shell drop sound effect depending on impact surface *Adjusted bullet passby effect (crack/whizz sound). Still needs subsonic/supersonic implementation (WIP) *Adjusted footstep sounds and footstep attenuation depending on player speed and stance *Added reload sounds, gun foley sounds and rustle sounds *Added separation to remote positional and local non-positional audio Others *The lobby UI has been reworked (WIP) *Upcoming Blue Zones can now be formed at the edge of the current play area *Adjusted timing of the Blue Zones *Adjusted item balance *Made improvements to performance and stability *Fixed some critical bugs from the previous Alpha, including the “Invisible Character” issue External links *Update announcement Category:Patch notes